


Everyone Fights

by Froggiestarrock



Series: Max calls David 'Dad' Collection [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Adoption, Bullying, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 18:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggiestarrock/pseuds/Froggiestarrock
Summary: (Au where David adopts Max after camp is done )Max and David finally got into there first argument after Max got into a real fight with an another kid at school and things are said that shouldn't of been.





	Everyone Fights

3rd Person

Max and David were fighting, Max had gotten in a real fight with a kid at school and David was trying to scold him but Max was having none of it, words were said that were too bad to just call harsh, neither of them meant a word they said, they were just so riled up, David being the most mature in this argument but was still getting a bit annoyed at Max. The argument started straight after they got home from the principle office, Max had a black eye but the other kid was covered in bite marks, claw marks, and bruises, the parents of the kid were pretty mad at David for 'being a bad parent' and for 'not disciplining him enough'. David didn't even know the whole story, all he knew was that the other kid had said something and Max acted out but he didn't what the other kid said as Max wouldn't say. The argument was getting more and more heated by the second.

"Ugh! You're such a handful!" David responds to something Max had said and ran a hand through his hair, Max folded his arms and scowled.

"Then why don't you just send me back to the orphanage and get some other kid?!" He yells back and David then said something he would regret so much.

"At least I'd get a kid who is bearable and knows their place!" He yells, the words slipping out before he could think but there was no stopping it now.

"At least I'd getter a better guardian than you!" Max yells back but his voice breaks midway like he was about to cry, Max never called David, Dad, never once.

"That's it! Go to your room!" David commands, pointing upstairs and Max stomps up them, yelling to him on the way.

"Fine! Whatever, I don't care!" He was obviously crying now because he cared too much, you could hear it in his voice as he sniffles before yelling, "At least I can get away from you!"

Then there was the door slam of Max's bedroom door, rattling nearly everything in the house and David sits down on the livingroom couch, screaming into a near by pillow, while Max kicked his bedroom walls in anger before curling up in a ball on his bed and sulked. David sighed, he decided to let Max cool down before talking to him again, he's never seen him like this before, never this angry and especially not crying, he barely sees him cry. A whole hour passed and Max had still not come down so David went upstairs and knocked on his door gently, no response. He knocked a bit louder, saying in a gentle tone to the door.

"Max...? Can I come in...?" No response so he opened the bedroom door, it was dark inside but there was a visible lump on the untidy bed that must of been Max, David sighed and sat on the side of the bed.

"Max, do you want to come out..?" He asked and got no response, he thought of a second that he might be asleep but as he pulled the covers off the lump, Max was awake and looking at the wall in front of him, away from David, tears marks on his cheeks.

"Max... Look, I think we both got a bit mad before and we both said things we didn't mean and I'm sorry..." David begins but Max didn't say anything but he did sit up, wiping away his remaining tears.

"No... your right, I'm a handful, I'm unbearable, I'm an annoying brat who gets in trouble all the time..." Max finally says, still not looking at him and David's eyes widened a bit and went to Max's side, a hand on his shoulder, which Max brushed away.

"No no no! You're not that at all, I didn't mean to say that before, it's not true, you're a really great kid," David says, regretting saying what he said, he didn't know it would have a great effect on Max.

"You're just asking that because you think you have to, I don't need any more of your pity," he says simply, a dull tone in his voice and his bloodshot eyes looked dead, David frowned, he hated seeing Max like this, he needed to fix this.

"Max, I'm not pitying you..." he says but even though Max didn't say anything, he knew that Max didn't believe him, so he added, "I don't even know the whole story... What the kid even say to you...?"

"I... It doesn't matter, it's not like you care..." he says, his voice cracking again, he was going to cry again and David was there to comfort him.

"Of course I care, I always will care about you because you're my kid now... You deserve to be cared about, "David looks at him but Max doesn't say anything but as he looks back at David, he started to cry again, a tear quickly sliding off his cheek.

David hugged him and Max cried into his chest, muttering the odd ends of 'I'm sorry...' over and over again. David let him cry, not even caring a tiniest bit that his shirt was getting wet. He held onto his child tightly, muttering to him 'it's okay...' over and over again, rocking him back and fourth. Max eventually calmed down, his breath shaky, he looked down, wiping his face with his sleeves to get rid of the remaining tears and snot. David was patient and waited for him, giving him all the time he needs Max sighed and looked away, pausing before speaking quietly, the dull tone back in his voice but he kept on sniffling and whimpering.

"The other kid was making fun of me begin... a-adopted," His words were barely audible but David listened the best he could and frowned.

"Max... You know that isn't something that should get to you... You've never been bothered by it before," David says, putting a hand on Max's shoulder, Max didn't brush it off this time, "Is that all he said...?"

"No... He said that... I-I didn't deserve a guardian like you, that I-I was better off with my old parents, they said I deserved to be stuck there forever... They said that you probably h-hated me already and that I was the reason my parents h-hit me..." Max said, trying not to cry as he recalled the memory, he was begin a crybaby Max thought, biting his quivering lip.

"Max..." Now it was David's turn to nearly cry but tried to stay strong for Max, as he continues, "N-None... None of that is true, not a single word, you don't deserve what you went though, not one bit, and there is no way in I am letting you go back to there, there is a reason why there are in prison now, it's because it was not right what they did to you..."

"..." Max didn't say a word but then leaned onto David, sniffling again, David let him and smiled but then Max spoke, "You're an okay guardian, probably the best one I could of gotten at that orphanage... So what I'm trying to say is... I'm glad I've got you..."

"Awww, Max... I'm glad I've got you too, you're the best kid I've could of gotten..." David says, his smile widening, it wasn't often he'd get compliments so personal from Max but then Max said something have a pause that he never thought he would hear.

"...I love you, Dad..." David looked down at Max but he wasn't looking back at him, a blank expression on his face that was unreadable, David smiled the widest smile in the word, his insides felt like fireworks but then he remembered he forgot to respond.

"... I love you too, Max..." Max then smiled slightly and cuddled up to David, his face in David's side, David just chuckled and patted his poofy black hair, they stayed like that for a while and neither of them could of cared any less.


End file.
